The King and the Human
by Carmen Veiga
Summary: Vampire AU! Fai is the Vampire King of Celes. Kurogane is his loyal protector. The two of them harbor feelings for the other, but are unaware of the fact. It's not like the sacred laws of the vampires will allow them anyway. KuroFai. Rated M for later chapters.


**Author's notes-I've had this story on the brain for awhile. Please enjoy!**

 **I don't own Tsubasa. All rights go to CLAMP.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Blood.

It was the only thing he could smell other than the ash.

The hunger from deep within started to awaken, but he held it at bay. Now was not the time to feed.

Golden eyes scanned over the mess before them. Burnt carcasses of homes stood out against the light of the moon. Many had been destroyed and only splintered wood remained. It was silent. Everyone who had been here was either dead, or had escaped somehow.

 _What creature could have caused this much destruction?_

"Your Highness! Over here!"

He directed his attention and strode over to the soldier that called him, his long cape barely touching the gravel around him. "What have you found?"

"There's a young human over there among the ruins," he pointed across the clearing. "But, I don't think he's in the right state of mind right now."

Taking the warning into consideration, he walked over to where the rest of his men were gathering. Many of them were shouting. Others faces were stricken with shock. One of them, who happened to be the captain of the guard, was talking to a figure in the distance.

"Suwa's Young Lord. We are from the kingdom of Celes, under the rule of King Fai of the vampires. Our priestess saw the destruction of this province in a dream. Along with the passing of the priestess who maintained the protective barriers."

The dust seemed to thin, and Fai came face to face with the horror. Dragon like monsters lay dead on the ground, blood oozing from their jaws and throats. In the middle of everything, a small boy stood hunched over. Dark blood covered his body, the sword he held, and his clothes were torn. A dark haired woman wearing elaborate robes lay limp in his arms. He didn't have to look in her eyes to know that she was dead.

The eyes that did catch his attention was that of the child's. They were red like the blood that painted his skin. And they were wild with insanity.

The boy's eyes darted over at the sound of a foot moving a rock. He lifted the sword in his hand and slashed erratically, sending out a shock wave of magic at the soldiers. The captain held up his hand and a force field of red energy blocked the attack

"How dare you!" he roared angrily. "Raising your sword to the royal guard, you filthy human!" He then turned to a group of men behind him. They were dressed very different than the soldiers. "He might be impossible for the others to control him. Do whatever you have to do."

These vampires nodded silently, and advanced toward the boy. The next moments were filled with magic being cast back and forth almost like a fire fight. It ended when the boys sword slashed one of the men's bodies clean in half. No remorse showed on his face at what he had done. His teeth only clenched and he breathing became erratic like an animal. The rest of the vampires stumbled back to the others, blood flowing out of their fresh wounds.

"Even the Order can't control him." one of the soldiers murmured in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, it seems that the Young Lord has lost his sense of self. That can't be helped," the captain unsheathed his sword and the blade began to glow red. "However, if he doesn't stop-"

Fai stepped forward and placed a pale hand over the captain's. "Please wait. If you go up against him now, he'll easily defeat you in one blow with the state that he's in. I won't lose any more of my men tonight. It would be better if you entrusted this matter to me."

Protests were heard from the soldiers, who feared for their King's safety. But, the captain slid his sword back into the scabbard and stepped back. Fai straightened and took a few steps toward the human.

His wild eyes darted over hearing the footsteps, and he stood still for the first time. Fai kept their gazes locked, not making any sudden movements. In his hand, a sphere of blue magic formed. He quickly brought it up and fired. It went straight through the boy's hand, knocking him backwards and pinning him to a large rock. The impact caused him to drop the woman in his arms.

Ragged screams tore from his throat as his body thrashed against the rock. Fai stepped cautiously toward the woman.

The boy growled savagely and attempted to pull his hand off of the spike, which only made more blood spurt from it. He stopped struggling when Fai's shoes came into his field of vision and he slowly looked up.

"Don't move," his voice was gentle and steady. The boy snatched the woman's body back up in his free arm and bared his teeth at Fai. He wasn't trusting anything right now.

Fai got on his knees so they were once again eye level. Reaching out slowly, he layed his hand over the woman's eyes and gently shut them. The look on the boy's face was still insane, but he seemed shocked at the gentleness that this stranger was showing.

Fai lightly placed his hand on her shoulder and looked up with gentle, but sad eyes. "Let your mother rest in peace."

Those eyes stared at him for a few moments before slowly gazing down at the woman. " _Mo...Mother._ " His voice was raspy from screaming. He then looked over to the dragon head sword he had dropped. " _Father..."_

His eyes filled with tears, and he slumped forward as his body finally gave into exhaustion. Fai gently caught him and removed his hand from the spike before wrapping the boy in his cloak.

* * *

He sighed and loosened the black ribbon tying his hair back. It fell gently around him and past his shoulders. It was a little before dawn, but he hadn't slept. They had gotten back to the palace, and he had made sure that their new charge had his wounds taken care of and was comfortable before he went and changed himself. He had also fed, so his eyes had changed back into the color blue that were the same color as the robes he was wearing.

He was now sitting next to the bed that they had tucked the boy into. This room was usually for diplomats and rulers of other kingdoms. But Fai had insisted that it was his now. The kid was still out cold, his left hand heavily bandaged from where the spike had gone through it.

Fai looked down at the katana in his hands. Such beautiful craftsmanship. He could feel the magic practically pulsing off of it. He had heard many tales of the Lords of Suwa. brave warriors who protected their home from demons. And the powerful priestesses that used their powers to create boarders and keep monsters out. He had been planning to one day meet with the current Lord, but that obviously wasn't going to happen now.

His gaze shifted back to the kid. Now that he was cleaned of blood and no longer out of his mind, Fai took a moment to actually study his face. His skin was beautifully tanned, and his hair was as black as ebony. It had a natural spike to it along with small spiky bangs. He couldn't be more than thirteen.

 _"He's adorable,"_ Fai thought a little sadly. This poor child's life had been destroyed in one night. Who knows what he'd be like from now on.

Without thinking, he reached forward and ran his fingers through the strands of black hair. Oh god, it was so soft. Fai thought his heart was going to melt. He immediately retracted his hand as the kid started to stir. Drowsy red eyes slowly opened and then flew open in panic. He turned his head to both sides, appearing to be looking for something.

"Your katana is right here."

He turned his head, seeing Fai for the first time. There was a short silence before he rasped "Where are we?"

"The Kingdom of Celes," Fai explained, keeping his voice gentle. "My name is Fai D. Flowright."

"The land's...King."

"That's right." he offered a small smile, trying to show that there was no reason to fear him.

The boy's gaze drifted down to the katana. "Ginryuu should be buried with my mother. Because father's body... is gone." Fai's heart broke a little more at the shaking of his voice.

"Very well. But, I will handle the matter of your new katana. One with the same design and description."

"...Why?" he looked at Fai confused.

"So you can fulfill the final promise to your father. Is that right?"

Red eyes widened a little in shock. "How did...?"

"Our priestess, Tomoyo, saw in a dream the devastation that would befall your home. A voice told her about your promise." Fai explained.

This seemed to calm him down a little. But he still looked a little worried. "You're king of the vampires. Right?"

"Yes. But I promise, no harm will come to you. Not while I'm here." he smiled reassuringly.

He nodded a little, but his eyes showed that he trusted him.

"Will you tell me you're name?"

The kid closed his eyes for a few moments, and opened them looking right at Fai.

"Kurogane."

* * *

 **Post notes- Hope you guys liked this!**


End file.
